In the prior art, a curtain is a drape hung on a window for shading or adjusting indoor illumination, which is made of fabrics, bamboo, reed, linen, yarn, plastics, metallic materials, etc. With the development of curtains, curtains have become an indispensable indoor decoration with a perfect balance between the functionality and the decoration. There are various types of curtains, and commonly used curtains include roller blinds, window screens, vertical curtains, roman curtains, bamboo curtains, aluminum shutters, drapery curtains, screen window gauze, seamless sheer curtains, window blinds, soundproof curtains and vertical movable curtains. Curtains are classified as simple curtains, track-type curtains and box-type curtains, wherein the simple curtains are fixed by hooks.
An existing hook is fixed to a curtain fabric by an adhesive and therefore the hook often falls off and is not firmly connected. An existing curtain fabric hook is a spring self-locking hook to prevent the hook from falling off, but an operator needs to press a movable rod with greater force to open the hook, which increases labor intensity and disassembly difficulty.